Because of Thoughts
by dumpling-lion
Summary: Berkat sedikit usaha dari Seungyoon dan pemikiran dari otak gila Mino, pada akhirnya Mino punya keberanian (yang berlebihan) untuk mengajak Seungyoon berkencan. WINNER FIC. BOYxBOY. MinYoon/SongKang of Winner. Song Minho/Kang Seungyoon. [ONE SHOOT]


**BECAUSE OF THOUGHTS**

| winner fanfiction | minyoon or songkang | mino/seungyoon |

| WINNER © YG ENTERTAINMENT |

| BECAUSE OF THOUGHTS © dumb-baby-lion |

| rated T+ | boys love |

| oneshoot |

* * *

 _don't like don't read_

 _any same idea, it's just acidentally same_

 _and remember, it's just a FICTION_

 _warning. out of character and typos take a big part of my writing world_

* * *

 **(oneshoot) seungyoon's body and mino's pervy thought**

* * *

"Hei Hanbeen, kau masih punya air?"

Hanbin mengadah menatap Mino yang dengan sukses melempar botol air kosong ke tempat sampah yang berjarak cukup jauh darinya. Hanbin bisa lihat kalau pemuda yang lebih tua itu begitu kelelahan. Mungkin energinya sudah habis berkat latihan intensif mereka untuk kejuaraan bulan depan.

"Nih, aku masih ada sisa setengah." kata Hanbin berbaik hati sambil mengulurkan sebotol air yang langsung disambar dengan cepat oleh Mino.

"Tapi jangan di ha-"

Segera, Mino membuka tutup botol yang ada dan dengan cepat mengguyurkan air di dalamnya ke kepalanya untuk meredam panasnya matahari sore.

"-biskan. ASTAGA MINO HYUNG! ITU AIRKU YANG TERSISA! AKU HAUS HYUNG!" Hanbin memekik ketika Mino melemparkan botol air kosong pada Hanbin sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa dan mengacak rambut hitamnya sok kegantengan yang membuat Hanbin nyaris muntah.

 _Wait_ , tapi kenapa samar-samar Hanbin juga mendengar teriakan ala _fangirl_ ya? Apa ada orang yang akan terpesona pada orang bodoh yang baru saja membuang-buang air mineral yang berharga bagi para pebasket kelelahan?

Oke, lupakan yang barusan.

"Panas, Bin." sahut Mino singkat sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan daun kering yang gugur dari pohon maple di sebelah lapangan basket.

"Masa bodoh, hyung! Mandi sana!" seru Hanbin kesetanan penuh dendam. Mino hanya menatap Hanbin datar sambil memutar mata malas.

"Malas. Kau saja yang ke kamar mandi dan minum dari air kran agar rasa hausmu itu hilang." sahut Mino jahil, masih disertai cengiran khasnya.

Hanbin melotot.

Mino menjulurkan lidah sebagai simbol ejekan.

"YA AMPUN MINO HYUNG! KAU MENYEBALKAN!" jerit Hanbin sambil melempar botol kosong di tangannya yang dengan sigap di tangkap oleh Mino sambil tertawa-tawa. Ah, bahagia sekali melihat Hanbin yang sedang kesal. Seperti sedang menghadapi anjing _puddle_ yang mainan favoritnya dicuri.

"Diamlah, Bin. Teriakanmu itu mengganguku." gerutuan Nam Taehyun, _defender_ tim basket sekolah terdengar. Pemuda berambut model 50:50 yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka itu mendengus pada Hanbin seolah Hanbin ialah virus paling menjijikkan di dunia.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan kau belah tengah gila." seru Hanbin melibatkan kemarahannya pada Mino untuk berbicara pada Taehyun. Yang membuat tangan ringan Taehyun bergerak menjitak dahi Hanbin sambil menggerutu soal bagaimana tidak sopannya Kim Hanbin pada semua orang.

"Sekali lagi kau mengejekku belah tengah ak-"

"HEI BELAH TENGAH!" Seseorang berteriak dari pinggir lapangan basket. Taehyun, Hanbin, dan Mino pun menengok memandang ke arah suara tersebut dan mendapati seorang pemuda kurus yang membawa _case_ gitar di punggungnya.

"Oh! Seungyoon hyung!" respon Taehyun ceria yang membuat dahi Hanbin berkerut kesal. Kenapa Taehyun tidak menjitak pemuda yang kini berjalan menuju Taehyun itu? Padahal dia juga memanggil Taehyun dengan sebutan 'belah tengah.'

Hanbin melirik Mino seolah mau mengadu, namun pemuda berambut hitam yang akan jadi tempat aduannya itu kini terpaku ke satu titik seolah disana ada _minion-minion_ lucu yang diam-diam digemari kapten tim basketnya itu.

Hanbin mengernyitkan dahi, memandang ke arah pandang Mino. _Aneh_ , yang ada hanyalah Ketua OSIS paling kurus yang pernah menjabat di sekolah ini, lalu kenapa tatapan Mino begitu _excited_?

Jangan bilang kalau...

.

.

.

 _Fuck._

Kenapa orang ini harus datang saat penampilan Mino penuh keringat seperti abang ojek diluar sana? Yeah, tinggal berharap saja dia tidak melihat Mino.

Mino sendiri kini menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tertarik dari atas hingga bawah.

Dimulai dari kepalanya dinaungi rambut hitam berantakan yang amat _pretentious_ untuknya.

Wajahnya yang sempurna dengan dua mata lucu yang tak begitu sipit seperti Seunghoon atau besar seperti Jinwoo, hidung khas orang korea, dan yang paling menarik atensi Mino saat ini, bibir merah _plump_ -nya yang seindah panah _cupid_ dan begitu menggoda.

Mino berhenti sejenak memandangi bibir itu. Berpikir apa saja yang bisa mampu bibir penggoda iman itu.

 _Makan. Minum. Pouting. Kissing. Blowjo-_

 _Wait wait wait._

 _Tetap di jalan yang benar, stupid brain._

Dan untuk menghindari munculnya pikiran (sangat) jorok di otaknya, Mino mengalihkan pandangan ke leher jenjang dengan _adam's apple_ yang lagi-lagi sangat mengundang.

 _Mengundang hickey untuk dibuat di san-_

 _STOP._

 _Stupid brain, kendalikan imajinasi indah itu saat ini. Simpan untuk nanti._

Mino menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan gagal menghembuskannya karena otaknya kembali memikirkan hal yang kurang pas untuk dipikirkan ketika memandang tubuh kurus Seungyoon yang tertutupi oleh kemeja putih kebesaran.

 _Kurasa bila kemeja itu dilepas dan menunjukkan dada creamy miliknya lalu dia berbaring di ranjangku, aku akan langsung menyerangny-_

 _FUCK FUCK FUCK._

 _Brain, please. No more inappropriate thoughts._

Mino memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain, namun magnet yang ada di sosok Seungyoon kembali membuat Mino memandangnya dalam jangka waktu dua detik kemudian.

Dan sasaran pandangan Mino kini makin ke bawah, yaitu pada kaki panjang nan jenjang yang dibalut jeans pudar yang ketat. Menambahkan keindahan akan kaki yang pasti membuat iri para gadis.

 _Aw, jeans sialan._

 _Kau menutupi bagian yang paling ingin aku lihat dari Seu-_

 _FUCK._

Mino menampar dirinya dalam hati dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan indah kaki Seungyoon yang sejujurnya terlalu sayang untuk ditinggalkan. Sekali lagi, usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil karena kaki itu memang pemandangan yang amat mengagumkan.

 _Perfect._

 _Kakinya benar benar terbentuk sempurna._

 _Berbaliklah dan biarkan aku melihat your precious ass yang pastinya juga terbentuk berkat je-_

 _Hell ya, stupid brain._

" _Shit! Shit!_ " Mino mengumpat keras.

Ia berbalik untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah pasti memerah akibat pemikiran tidak pantasnya akan tubuh Seungyoon.

"Hey, hyung kau kenapa?" Suara Hanbin terdengar bertanya, dengan latar belakang tawa kecil Seungyoon yang amat sangat merdu seperti bila ia menyanyi di kelas musik.

 _Kupikir suara itu akan lebih baik bila digunakan untuk mendesahkan namaku di ran-_

" _What the fuck, Brain! Control your thoughts! I can't stand for this anymore!_ " seru Mino kesal. Namun otaknya serasa tidak terkendali, di pikirannya malah terbentuk sebuah pemandangan yang amat merusak pikiran.

 _Kang Seungyoon._

 _Naked dengan selimut putih menutupi area privatnya._

 _Kaki panjang yang disilangkan dengan amat bossy._

 _Kulit creamy pucat yang terlihat menggoda dari mana pun mata memandang._

 _Bibir merah bengkak yang digigit dengan sensual._

 _Dan suara khasnya yang keluar dari tenggorokan, berucap nama Mino sembari mendesah._

Oh, God, selamatkan Mino.

BLUSH!

Mino merasakan wajahnya makin memerah memikirkannya. Dibawanya tangan kanannya untuk menutupi hidung mancung serta bibirnya. Berusaha menghalau deru nafas cepat yang terbentuk akibat otaknya yang tak henti-hentinya menyuguhkan gambar yang menggoda namun penuh dosa.

"JINHWAN HYUUUNG! BAWAKAN KOTAK P3K KEMARI! MINO HYUNG HAMPIR MIMISAN SETELAH MEMANDANGI KAKI SEUNGYOON HYUNG!" Teriakan kolosal Hanbin terdengar, disusul pukulan yang tak ringan oleh Mino ke kepala belakang pemuda _soulmate_ kelinci Amerika itu.

"JANGAN NGAWUR KAU, KIM HANBIN!" bentak Mino gusar masih dengan wajah memerah lalu pergi dengan cepat ketika tawa Taehyun terdengar disusul tawa nista dari sisa anggota basket yang tersisa di lapangan.

 _Lihat saja, Kim Hanbin. Akan kubalas kau._

Mino membatin dalam hati sambil terus berjalan cepat menuju loker untuk menyelesaikan suatu ' _urusan_ ' yang baru saja terbentuk akibat fantasi otak cerdasnya saat memandang Seungyoon.

 _Thanks for that, brains._

Padahal Mino selalu memandangi Seungyoon dan belum pernah terjadi kejadian seperti ini. Apa karena ini efek memandang jarak yang amat dekat?

Dan, oh, bahkan Mino tidak tahu bagaimana hari-harinya selanjutnya apabila _his-long-term-crush_ salah paham akan perkataan Hanbin yang tiga per empat benar.

Mau jadi apa Mino nanti?

.

.

.

Seungyoon terkekeh pelan melihat pemuda dengan _jersey_ basket bertuliskan Song Mino menjauh setelah teriakan penuh candaan Hanbin.

Diam-diam ia menjilat bibirnya ketika memandang betapa seksinya pemuda itu dengan _jersey_ basket penuh keringat yang memperlihatkan otot lengan miliknya. Juga rambut hitam basah berantakan.

 _So hawt._

"Kurasa aku tahu niat sebenarnya kau menemuiku hyung." sindir Taehyun mengancurkan lamunan Seungyoon. Seungyoon mengerjapkan matanya (sok) imut lalu tersenyum miring sambil mengangkat bahu seolah ucapan Taehyun hanyalah angin lalu.

"Sadarlah! Tatapanmu saat melihat Mino hyung pergi seperti orang mesum, dasar bibir tebal!" gerutu Taehyun jijik bagaikan baru saja melihat Seungyoon beraegyo (yang menurut Taehyun sangat sangat sangat menjijikkan).

Seungyoon mendengus gusar, tidak suka Taehyun mengatainya dua hal dalam satu perkataan. Dipandanginya anak-anak basket yang satu persatu mulai pergi ke ruang loker untuk berganti baju, menyisakan ia dan Taehyun di tepi lapangan basket bersama guguran daun maple.

"Kau tidak lihat bagaimana tadi Mino memandangi kakiku? Aw, aku yakin ia berpikir bahwa kakiku terlalu _fabulous_! Rencanaku berhasil rupanya~" kata Seungyoon riang lalu menyeringai dan memandangi kaki jenjangnya sendiri, membuat Taehyun bergidik dalam diam.

Kemanakah sisi Ketua OSIS yang baik hati dan teramat _strict_ sekarang?

"Kau gila." komentar Taehyun sambil memungut botol miliknya yang jatuh di dekat kakinya sebelum melempar handuk penuh keringatnya pada Seungyoon yang segera menghindar dengan wajah jijik.

"Terima kasih, Taehyunie. Aku hanya ingin mencoba menggoda kapten basket yang tidak pernah sadar akan kode dariku." Seungyoon berkata defensif sambil nyengir kuda dan menendang handuk kumal yang terongok menyedihkan di lapangan basket.

"Yeah, tinggal ajak saja dia kencan dan akhiri kencan kalian di ranjang apartemenmu." gumam Taehyun sakratis disambut umpatan kesal Seungyoon soal betapa menyebalkannya kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut harimau itu.

.

.

.

Hari kemarin menjadi hari yang cukup buruk bagi Mino. Karena berkat Hanbin, seluruh anak basket selalu menggodanya soal 'Kang Seungyoon ini' 'Kang Seungyoon itu'.

"Bocah tak tahu terima kasih." gerutu Mino pada Hanbin, merujuk pada bantuan Mino dahulu dalam usaha membuat Bobby dan si berisik dari kelas sebelah, Hayi, putus hubungan.

"Salah sendiri kau menghabiskan airku. Aku masih dendam soal itu, hyung." Jawaban tidak bermutu Hanbin membuat Mino memutar mata jengah dan tawa anak-anak basket seketika menyusul perkataan Hanbin itu.

Kini mereka berada di lapangan basket seusai latihan intensif seperti kemarin. Mino akui, lapangan ini membuatnya teringat hal memalukan kemarin yang terus saja dibahas oleh Seunghoon dan Bobby.

Memalukan?

Tentu saja! Diam-diam Mino tidak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu dengan Ketua OSIS berkulit pucat itu.

"Sudahlah! Ajak Seungyoon berkencan dan kau bisa melakukan apapun yang ada dalam fantasi gilamu." kata Seunghoon sambil merangkul Mino yang terus memasang wajah _annoyed_.

"Fantasi gila apa?!" seru Mino berkelit cepat dengan wajah tetap memerah teringat apa yang ia pikirkan kemarin. Ucapan bisa saja merupakan kebohongan, tapi tingkah laku tetap tidak bisa dibohongi.

"KAU MEMERAH, SONG MINHOOO~" Taehyun memekik.

Lagi-lagi tawa liar anak basket terdengar bersamaan dengan senyuman puas Taehyun pada Mino yang membuat Mino sebal hingga rasanya ingin ia cukur alis aneh serta rambut tidak jelas milik pemuda yang lebih muda itu.

"Jangan takut tertolak, Song. Aku tahu kau sering melamun memandang Seungyoon tapi tidak pernah sadar akan kode-kode darinya." kata Seunghoon yang disambut 'awww' dari Bobby dan yang lainnya.

 _Apa? Kode-kode?_

"Hey hey hey! Ada yang mau mendengarkan soal bagaimana modusnya Seungyoon minggu lalu saat ingin menemui Mino?!" seru Seunghoon selaku sahabat baik Seungyoon yang hobi menebar aib sahabat. Seruan itu berhasil menimbulkan antusiasme dari anak-anak basket layaknya sekumpulan ibu-ibu penggosip.

Yang benar saja, anak basket itu seharusnya _manly_.

"Ya ampun. Lebih baik aku pergi saja." gumam Mino lalu berdiri dan pergi tanpa mengindahkan teriakan kawan-kawan setimnya soal Seungyoon.

Mino melangkah perlahan lahan. Wajahnya terus memerah samar memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Seunghoon selama perjalanannya menuju ruang loker.

 _Apa benar Seungyoon punya ketertarikan padanya?_

Mino harus memastikannya.

"Dan satu-satunya cara untuk memastikannya adalah dengan mengajaknya kencan! Ya! kau jenius Song Minho!"

 _Genius my ass._ Itu bahkan ide Lee Seunghoon, Song.

Senyuman puas seketika terbit di wajah Mino dan pemuda Song itu mempercepat langkahnya ke loker agar ia segera bisa mencari Kang Seungyoon dan mengajaknya kencan untuk pertama kalinya semenjak mereka masih menjadi _freshmen_.

Jadi keberanianmu baru muncul sekarang, Mino?

.

.

.

Mino bersandar di sebelah pintu kaca buram Ruang Multimedia sambil meneteng tas punggungnya dan memandang cemas layar _smartphone_ -nya.

Pemuda yang kini memakai kaus hitam gelap dan snapback di kepala itu terus saja menggumam kesal. Kapan Rapat OSIS selesai dan ia bisa mengajak Seungyoon berkencan?

 _DRRT._

 _Smartphone_ -nya bergetar pelan untuk kesekian kalinya dan itu membuat geraman kesal keluar dari bibir Mino. Dijawabnya telepon dari adiknya yang sedari tadi terus mengiriminya pesan.

 _"Cepat jemput aku sekarang atau aku akan mengajak Taehyun berkencan!"_ seru Danah diseberang sana dengan nada kesal. Mino spontan melotot kaget mendengarnya. Danah mengancamnya? Mino memang tidak pernah ikhlas kalau Danah dan Taehyun berkencan (Mino tahu Taehyun tertarik dengan adiknya dan begitu pula sebaliknya) tapi bukan begini juga caranya.

Mino punya urusan ' _penting_ ' tahu.

"Astaga Song Danah! Sudah kubilang bahwa aku-"

" _JEMPUT AKU ATAU AKU MINTA TAEHYUN MENJEMPUTKU!"_

 _TUUUT!_

Diputus secara sepihak.

Mino menatap horor _smartphone_ di tangannya. Mino sangat sayang adiknya, tapi kalau Danah mulai egois, ia angkat tangan. Mino menghela nafas, menimbang mana yang harus ia lakukan.

 _Menjemput Danah sekarang atau menunggu Seungyoon selesai rapat dan mengajaknya untuk pergi kencan besok?_

"Seungyoon penting. Tapi Danah tidak boleh mengajak kencan Taehyun." gumam Mino, memikirkan bagaimana jadinya bila ia memiliki keponakan dengan alis aneh ala Taehyun.

"Tapi kalau aku tidak mengajak Seungyoon sekarang bisa-bisa besok keberanianku sudah hilang. Aish.. aku harus bagaimana?" Mino terus menggumam sambil memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan.

Danah. Seungyoon. Danah. Seungyoon. Danah.

Mino mengintip lewat sela-sela jendela, mendapati Seungyoon sedang berdiri di podium menjelaskan sesuatu.

Seungyoon. Danah. Seungyoon. Danah. Seungyoon.

Yeah.

 _Oke, aku tidak mau Danah bersama orang aneh macam Taehyun. Jadi prioritas sekarang Danah. Lalu masalah Seungyoon? Tetap akan kulakukan sekarang dan, ah, aku harus nekad!_

Ide gila terlintas di otak Mino dan untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari ini, Mino menyeringai bagaikan rubah licik yang siap menerkam mangsa.

.

.

.

BRAK!

"Kang Seungyoon!"

Semua mata dalam ruangan menengok ke arah satu-satunya pintu dengan kaca buram yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Menampakkan pemuda tinggi berkulit cokelat dengan rambut hitam berantakan tertutupi snapback di ambang pintu.

Pemuda pemilik nama yang baru saja disebut itu mengerjapkan mata perlahan dan memggumamkan ' _mwoya_?' ketika anak buahnya yang tadinya meributkan program kerja terbaru mereka kini malah sibuk berbisik-bisik sambil melirik Seungyoon. Terlebih para kaum gadis yang juga terkikik-kikik geli.

 _Apa yang Mino pikirkan saat ini?,_ batin Seungyoon sambil masih memasang senyum lebar walau ia tidak suka interupsi di tengah kegiatannya menjelaskan slide. Masa bodoh walau penginterupsi itu seseksi Dewa Yunani.

"Song Minho, kau baru saja menerobos salah satu rapat paling penting bulan ini. Jadi... apa yang membuatmu berpikiran begitu?" tanya Seungyoon tenang. Atau lebih tepatnya berusaha tenang di tengah tawa kecil anak buahnya.

Dilihatnya kini Mino tersenyum _flirty_ ( _damn, that smile!_ Kalau saja Seungyoon tidak sedang dalam mode Ketua OSIS yang baik dan bertanggung jawab ia akan langsung mencium Mino saat itu juga.) sebelum pemuda Song itu berdehem pelan dan menatap Seungyoon langsung _eyes-to-eyes._

 _Selamatkan anakmu ini, Eomma._

"Jadi, Ketua OSIS, mau berkencan denganku besok?" seru Mino dengan nada teramat ceria.

Terlalu _to the point._ Seungyoon bisa mati karena malu kalau begini.

"WOAAAH!"

"Selamat, Leader!"

"YEAH! MAKAN-MAKAN!"

"Akhirnya cinta Ketua OSIS kita terbalaskan~"

Seungyoon _speechless_.

Dicengkramnya erat jas sekolahnya sambil berusaha mengabaikan teriakan, pekikan atau bahkan suit-suit dari anak buahnya. Pipi pucatnya diwarnai warna kemerahan samar sebelum ia berdehem keras agar suasana memalukan ini berakhir. Dan beruntung semuanya menurut untuk menutup mulut mereka walau mereka masih menahan tawa sambil menatap Seungyoon.

"Yea, Song Minho. Jadi kau mau aku berkencan denganmu?" tanya Seungyoon cepat mengabaikan rasa malu yang menyebar di tubuhnya.

Mino mengangguk sambil masih tersenyum _flirty_ penuh kepercayaan diri, membuat Seungyoon berpikir kemanakah pemuda yang kemarin pergi dengan malu-malu setelah teriakan konyol Hanbin.

Segera, Seungyoon mendesah perlahan menetralkan nafasnya.

 _Don't freaking out, Kang Seungyoon._

"Baiklah, besok aku akan menemuimu di kelasmu sepulang sekolah. Tapi pastikan kau harus membelikanku eskrim vanilla besok." kata Seungyoon dengan kalem sambil tersenyum lebar. Gumaman-gumaman macam ' _finally_ ' 'akhirnya' 'yeah makan-makan' kembali memenuhi ruang multimedia.

Senyum tulus Mino lamgsung merekah tak kalah lebarnya menggantikan senyum _flirty_ -nya. Seungyoon merasa bahwa Mino sangat gembira mendengar jawabannya.

"Oiya, ngomong-ngomong aku mencintaimu." kata Mino tiga detik setelah acara saling senyum mereka, dengan santai bagaikan ia berkata 'selamat pagi' kepada orang tuanya.

 _Too straightforward._

Tawa lagi-lagi meledak dari anak-anak OSIS. Bahkan lebih keras daripada tadi saat Mino mengajak Seungyoon berkencan. Wajah Seungyoon sendiri kembali diwarnai rona merah, ia berdeham gusar sambil berusaha menahan senyum yang setengah terbentuk di wajahnya.

 _Astaga, hancur sudah wibawaku. Awas saja kau Mino._

"Ya ya ya, aku juga mencintaimu. Jadi segeralah keluar dari sini. Aku tidak ingin rapat ini terlambat selesai hanya karena ulah bodohmu!" kata Seungyoon diikuti 'awww' dari para gadis-gadis yang membuat Mino memasang setengah senyuman _flirty_ setengah senyuman puas.

Dilihatnya kini Mino mengangguk samar dan berbalik sambil bersiul-siul bahagia. Seungyoon menghela nafas dan matanya memicing sesaat memandang kepergian Mino.

 _Aku harus balas dendam._

"Ah, Mino!" panggil Seungyoon cepat.

"Hm?" Mino menaikkan alis dengan ekspresi komikal, kini Seungyoon ganti menyeringai seperti setan berjubah malaikat. Disuarakannya belas dendamnya dengan mulus dan dengan wajah polos tentunya.

"Apa besok aku harus memakai jeans yang sama seperti kemarin agar kau bisa memandangi kakiku yang terlalu _fabulous_?"

Hening sesaat.

Wajah Mino mendadak merah padam (sangat merah walau kulitnya itu tergolong gelap) dan bibirnya terbuka mengatakan sesuatu dengan cepat layaknya _rapper_ tergagap sebelum pergi keluar dan menutup pintu Ruang Multimedia, "A-aku ha-harus pergi! Sampai bertemu besok Seungyoonie!"

Melihat itu, Seungyoon langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengabaikan tatapan aneh anak buahnya yang menjadi penonton langsung acara _flirty_ antara Ketua OSIS dengan Kapten Basket sekolah.

Hati Seungyoon menghangat sesaat, memikirkan apa yang barusan terjadi karena pada akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan Mino. _Yeah, thanks for his fabulous legs and that thight jeans._

"Ehm, aku tahu kau bahagia karena kau baru saja diajak kencan oleh pemuda impianmu. Tapi Seungyoon, ayo lanjutkan rapatnya sebelum hari semakin gelap." Perkataan Jaehyo sukses menghentikan lamunan indah Seungyoon, yang mana langsung mengumpat kesal sambil memutar mata.

"Tentu saja." lirih Seungyoon malas.

Perlahan Seungyoon berdehem mengumpulkan wibawanya yang sempat amburadul lalu memasang wajah datar minim ekspresi.

"Jadi... apa kau mau memberikan kritik soal program kerja ini, Ahn Jaehyo?"

Dan Seungyoon kembali menjadi Ketua OSIS _strict_ yang sangat bertanggung jawab dalam kesehariannya.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

hai hai hai :D semoga ini bisa jadi pelipur lara atas **hopeless** yang terlalu menyedihkan :')

btw disini temanya ialah: "nistakan song mino buat dia jadi mesum" /smirk/

kenapa tiba-tiba bikin minyoon?salahkan minyoon yang memporak-porandakan hati ini dan muka abang jiko yang sepuluh-duabelas sama ksy yang bikin _bias list_ diterjang angin topan.

oiya ini sempet aku post tapi aku hapus beberapa jam kemudian karena ada sesuatu :))) jadi maaf ya buat kak **Kim** yang udah review /puppy eyes/

gimana ini ceritanya? review agar aku tahu gimana pemikiran kalian :D makasih ya udah bacaaa~

 **love,**

 **dumb-baby-lion**

* * *

 **BONUS**

* * *

"Oppa, aku dengar kau memacari Ketua OSIS sekolahmu, ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukannya Ketua OSIS sekolahmu itu Kang Seungyoon?"

"Iya, lalu?"

"Kau memacarinya? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa pun akan jatuh ke pesonaku termasuk Kang Seungyoon, adikku."

"Uh terserah sajalah. Oiya, karena kau sudah punya pacar, apa boleh aku berpacaran dengan Taehyun?"

"..."

"Oppa?"

"Tidak. Sampai kapan pun tidak akan pernah."


End file.
